Sonrisa
by Robin McKenzie
Summary: Two-Shot. Entre todas las cualidades que le parecían especiales de ella, tuvo que caer hechizado por esa maldita mueca que le dedicaba con total ligereza. LeviHan LEMON. Situado después de No Regrets.
1. I Encanto

_Two-shot._

_LeviHan en su totalidad._

_Uno de mis headcanon de cómo comenzaron juntos._

_Más notas al final._

_DISCLAIMER: hago esto por diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**.**

**SONRISA**

**.**

**I. ENCANTADOR**

**.**

El tiempo parecía ir diferente en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que se había quedado prácticamente solo, pero los sintió como años. Las muertes de Farlan e Isabel le habían vuelto todavía más retraído con la gente a su alrededor, y la mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo con su actitud. Desde el principio había sido tratado con si fuera alguien diferente al resto, las cosas no habían cambiado incluso después de que Erwin lo nombrara capitán. Realmente no importaba mientras no se dirigieran a él con desdén.

Todo el mundo le trataba intentando mantener distancia suficiente para estar seguros de no ser apuñalados, excepto Hanji Zoe. Desde el primer día le trató con cordialidad y respeto.

Y le sonrió.

No es como que ese tipo de expresiones le fueran completamente extrañas, simplemente creyó que estaba siendo profesional. Sólo pretendía conservar la buena convivencia en el cuartel, tal vez le importaba que el resto pensara en ella como una figura de amabilidad y trato justo. En su mente no existía otra razón aparente, pues nunca había sido particularmente amable con ella.  
Luego se dio cuenta que le trataba de la misma manera estando solos que en un cuarto lleno de otros soldados.

A veces se sentaba con él durante el almuerzo, contándole sobre algún libro que leyó o algo curioso que observó en el cuartel. En otras ocasiones le pedía que entrenaran juntos combate cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre terminando con la espalda contra el suelo, o con el cuchillo de madera usado en esos casos a milímetros de su cuello. Sea lo que hiciera, siempre tenía una sonrisa o mueca de alegría para él.

Se habían vuelto ciertamente cercanos, al punto de anticipar incluso la presencia del otro. Se incluyeron mutuamente en sus respectivas rutinas y estaban complacidos con ello.

Hanji y su afecto se habían metido tan dentro de su piel que comenzó a pensar en ella con incómoda regularidad, removiendo nuevas sensaciones en su interior.

El día que todo comenzó a irse por la borda fue uno de esos que pasan sin ninguna particularidad, de esos que uno se olvida para siempre con facilidad, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Se sentó al fondo, solo en esa enorme banca mientras el resto terminaba de ocupar un asiento o retirarse del lugar. Entre el movimiento, pudo verla al otro lado del salón conversando animadamente con un puñado de reclutas que no tenía idea quienes eran. Como si se le hubiera sido notificado que estaba siendo observada, giró un poco la cabeza en dirección de Levi y conectaron miradas.

Se miraron un momento y Zoe le guiñó divertida, seguido de una sonrisa radiante. Volvió su atención al grupo con el que estaba, dejando muy confundido al soldado. ¿Qué había sido eso y porque le había parecido tan jodidamente encantador? Decidió que había tenido suficiente de todos por el día y se retiró, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar en su compañera.

**.**

Varios días transcurrieron con normalidad y su mente logró enfocarse de nuevo en sus tareas diarias hasta que la líder de escuadrón le pidió que le ayudara con una nueva técnica de sometimiento de la que algún otro soldado le había hablado. Dicho movimiento estaba hecho para defenderse cuando se estuviera por recibir un puñetazo en medio de la pelea y consistía en tomar la muñeca de contrincante y girarla, provocando una palanca que lo haría dar vuelta y quedar de espaldas. La clave para una exitosa ejecución era la velocidad, y no había nadie en la Legión con agilidad comparable a la de Levi.

Le insistió algunos minutos hasta que accedió con un bufido y una queja por ser interrumpido mientras barría la entrada. Internamente creyó que, si el entrenamiento transcurría con normalidad, no tendría que preocuparse por volver a sentirse del mismo modo como cuando le guiñó en el salón.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento, Hanji avisó que quería ser ella la primera en probar la técnica, pero le pidió ir lento. Tomaron posiciones de combate y Levi lazó un golpe hacia ella con mínima fuerza y no la velocidad necesaria, Zoe tomó su muñeca y prosiguió con las indicaciones que le habían dado. La palanca funcionó y le hizo girar con naturalidad. Lo intentaron varias veces, turnándose para entender la mecánica de ello.  
Una vez seguros de qué hacer, le pidió que fuera él quien detuviera un golpe con la fuerza que usaría si se encontrara en una situación real y así lo hizo. Logro inmovilizar el brazo atacante pero el otro quedaba libre, dando a la posibilidad de seguir siendo golpeado.

—¿No crees que debe haber algo más?, ¿otra maniobra que permita distraer al adversario y poder restringir el uso del resto de sus extremidades? — dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de agua y se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla.

—Tal vez funcione ponerle contra una pared o derribarle— evitó mirarle pues el cabello se le pegaba a la cara, al igual que el uniforme de entrenamiento al cuerpo y no podía arriesgarse a quedar atrapado por esa imagen. Poco a poco comenzaba a darse cuenta a donde iban todas esas sensaciones y no le gustaba nada.

—¡Excelente idea!, venga, seré yo quien ataque.

No pudo protestar pues Hanji ya había tomado posición. Soltó un ligero bufido, parecía estar en problemas.

Zoe le golpeó y todo lo que habían practicado salió con naturalidad. Una vez que la tenía dándole la espalda, la empujó con facilidad hasta el árbol que estaba a un lado del terreno y la presionó contra él, usando todo su peso para evitar que se moviera mientras tomaba su otro brazo y la inmovilizaba por completo. Se aseguró de usar sólo la fuerza necesaria para retenerla sin lastimarle.

Pudo sentir como el calor que irradiaba su ser comenzaba a trasmitirse al suyo, también pudo recorrer el relieve del cuerpo bajo él sólo con la sensación de estar cerca, así como su respiración ligeramente agitada por el esfuerzo. Siguiendo ese tren de pensamiento, se imaginó como sería estar con ella en la misma situación, pero con menos prendas entre ellos. Acababa de ser traicionado por su propia mente y cuerpo.

Mal momento para tener una erección.

La soltó con algo de brusquedad, molesto por no poder tener control suficiente sobre sí mismo y se alejó sin decir nada más. Hanji sólo lo observó marcharse, sobándose el cuello en confusión.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. No dejaría que esa mujer demente se llevara lo mejor de él y le arrastrara a sucumbir ante tan instintivas cuestiones.

Pero de verdad le parecía una idea tentadora en ese momento, más cuando sintió qué tan justo estaba su pantalón en la entrepierna. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que... Gruñó, deteniendo sus pensamientos. Había una manera de librarse de todo el vapor que tenía en la cabeza, y esperaba que fuera suficiente para despejar esa fina niebla llamada Hanji que le impedía pensar con claridad y así seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Al final, sólo era lujuria y necesitaba liberarla.

Se sentía estúpido y avergonzado cuando bajó el cierre de su pantalón y tomó su miembro con firmeza. Cerró los ojos, resignado. Era una necesidad básica, no había nada de que apenarse. Su mano comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, y aunque se sentía muy bien, pensó que sería infinitamente mejor si fuera ella quien estuviera ahí, recorriéndolo. Pensó en lo increíble que debía sentirse que mientras trabajara a su ritmo, le recorriera el pecho con la otra mano y le besara en cuello. Resopló cerrando los ojos, y aumentó la velocidad.

Se imaginó estando a su completa merced, mordiendo y presionando, tocando y probando. Tenerse el uno al otro, enredados en sus deseos. Llevándose al límite y comenzando de nuevo.  
Pensó en la manera que le sonreiría al hacerla llegar una y otra vez y eso fue todo para él. Suspiró profundamente y tuvo que tomar asiento en la silla más cercana mientras terminaba, apretó los labios cuando las últimas gotas salieron de él.

Se pasó la otra mano por el cabello, estaba perdido. Entre sus disimuladas pero firmes curvas, su horroroso e intrigante cabello, la elegancia en sus movimientos al desplazarse con el equipo de maniobras, la pasión y entrega con la que hacía su trabajo, y el resto de más cualidades que le parecían especiales de ella, tuvo que caer hechizado por esa maldita mueca que le dedicaba con total ligereza.

**.**

Puso todas sus esperanzas en no sentir nada la próxima vez que la viera, se arregló la pañoleta y se dirigió a la junta que tenían programada con el comandante Zacly. Al entrar a la habitación que servía como sala de reuniones, de inmediato notó la presencia de la líder de escuadrón y toda esa determinación para mantener sus manos para sí mismo se hizo pedazos.

Pensaría en eso cuando estuviera en un lugar con menos gente.

La junta transcurrió lentamente y sin nada relevante, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo en diversas ocasiones y la vio dibujar garabatos en su libreta de anotaciones, pretendiendo prestar atención. Sentía particular apego por esas cosas tan únicas de Hanji, sabía que jamás encontraría a alguien tan autentico como ella. Se maldijo a sí mismo un poco, era débil a ella y a su encanto.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo dejó de sorprenderle encontrarse observándola de arriba abajo, con descaro incluso. Cuando se encontraban juntos, deliberadamente se acercaba más a ella y le retaba turnando la dirección de su mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos, pero Zoe parecía no percatarse de tales conductas.

Estaba consiente que en el momento en el que alguien se diera cuenta de su comportamiento, todo tipo de rumores correrían como pólvora, pero no pensaba detenerse justo ahora, ya no podía pelear contra sus deseos y ciertamente, no quería hacerlo.

* * *

_¡Hey!, ¿cómo va todo?_

_Esta es la primera parte, en el capítulo que viene las cosas se pondrán serias Hanji y Levi. _

_La segunda parte será subida el jueves 08, por la noche._

_Déjame un review, te leo ;3_


	2. II Atrapado

_Segunda parte._

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon._

_Más notas al final._

_DISCLAIMER: hago esto por diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**.**

**SONRISA**

**.**

**II. ATRAPADO**

**.**

Era la mitad de la noche cuando decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de té, llevaba horas trabajando en algunos reportes. Cuando no se acercaba una expedición, estaban atados a hacer trabajo de escritorio, sin sentido y obligatorio trabajo obligatorio. Mientras se acercaba al salón comedor, pudo ver la leve luz de algunas velas encendidas y pensó que tal vez a algún recluta le había dado sed. Entraría haciendo el menos ruido posible y saldría esperando pasar desapercibido.

Se dirigió directo a donde se encontraba la parrilla y colocó la tetera llena de agua sobre el fuego, pasaron sólo algunos minutos cuando se comenzó a escuchar el ligero silbido del metal. Retiró la tetera y se sirvió la humeante bebida. Estaba por darle el primer sorbo cuando una ligera risa que conocía muy bien le interrumpió. Tragó en seco y se giró para mirarle.

—Yo también estoy atareada con esos reportes y olvidé que tengo que comer algo— frente a ella había un pan a medio comer y un vaso de agua. —Siéntate conmigo, necesito distraerme un poco o le prenderé fuego a la pila de papel que me espera en mi habitación.

Levi se sentó frente a ella, dejando la taza sobre la banca. Ninguno de los dos habló, el simple hecho de hacerse compañía bastaba. Se concentró en beber lentamente mientras ella terminaba sus alimentos, aunque mantuvo la cabeza girada hacia un lado no podía evitar mirarla de reojo. Estar solos en un espacio tan grande le daba una sensación de intimidad que no podía más que disfrutar.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —se sacudió las boronas de pan de las manos, el capitán asintió. —¿Hay alguna razón en específico por la cual siempre te encuentro mirándome?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.

Atrapado.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar fijamente la taza de té, mientras recorría la orilla con el dedo anular. Esperaba que su supuesta indiferencia fuera suficiente para persuadirle de dejar el tema, aunque también sabía que una vez Hanji sentía curiosidad por algo, no lo soltaría hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Es una pena, pensé que creías que soy linda. —recargó el codo derecho sobre la mesa y a su vez posó la barbilla sobre la palma. Levantó ligeramente la ceja derecha, levantando un silencioso desafío.

Levi controló sus facciones y evitó hacer una expresión de sorpresa. Esa era la señal, el momento preciso para arriesgarse y obtener lo que tanto había querido desde hace tiempo.

Al diablo Erwin, la Legión y el ejército con su política de no fraternización.

Se inclinó un poco hacía atrás, posando sus manos a sus costados, sobre el asiento de la banca. Abrió un poco el compás de sus piernas, estaba duro con anticipación. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Hanji no podía ver su excitación gracias a la mesa.  
Levantó un poco el mentón y le miró, lascivo.

—¿Qué hay si lo creo?

Zoe se inclinó un poco más al frente.

—Significaría que ambos pensamos que el otro es lindo. —y le sonrió.

Un gruñido salió involuntariamente de su garganta, se abalanzó a ella sobre la mesa, tirando la taza y su contenido. Le tomó del cabello y la besó. Resopló al sentir sus labios y cerró los ojos.

Las manos de la líder de escuadrón subieron de inmediato a las mejillas de Levi. Ladeó la cabeza dándole mejor ángulo. Lo atrajo hacia ella, y él tuvo que subir más a la mesa provocándole una risa por su impaciencia. El capitán introdujo su lengua, haciendo insistentes círculos contra la de ella. Suspiró cuando Zoe le mordió el labio inferior, y subió la intensidad.

El contacto entre sus bocas comenzó a elevar la temperatura en el salón, obviando lo que ambos estaban pensando en ese momento. Fue ella quien se separó dando un suave beso, acariciándole los hombros hasta llegar a sus manos. Entrelazaron dedos y Hanji se levantó, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que salieran de ahí. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Levi, que estaba más cerca, besándose por los oscuros pasillos del cuartel intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero le era imposible no soltar una risilla cuando el capitán le mordía y succionaba el cuello o le apretaba los muslos.

Cerró la puerta con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, poniendo seguro. Cuando se giró, vio a Zoe analizar el lugar con la mirada hasta llegar a él. Le recorrió de la misma manera que él solía hacer y se acercó, empujándolo con la palma en el centro del pecho hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Pasó la yema del dedo índice sobre la línea de su nariz, labios y mandíbula mientras él le acariciaba la espalda baja, parecía absorta en sus facciones, como grabándolas en su memoria.

Se acercó quedando de modo que en sus labios sentía los de él con un ligero rose, pero no le besó. Levi tampoco se movió, encontró genuino placer en poder mirarla a los ojos con tal cercanía.

Toda distancia entre sus bocas se esfumó con un beso lento pero duro, las manos de Hanji le recorrían el torso por debajo de la camisa y Levi no podía hacer más que empujar su cadera al frente en busca de mayor contacto, apretando el agarre en la cadera de la líder de escuadrón. Se separaron un momento y pudo notar como Zoe tenía que encorvarse un poco para poder estar a su altura y tocarlo y besarlo con mayor facilidad.

Había sido fastidiado toda su vida por ser más bajo que el promedio, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de la diferencia de estaturas. Pensó en como a pesar de ser más alta, él era más fuerte y podría levantarla con total facilidad, empotrándola contra la pared.

Antes de poder demostrarse a sí mismo esa última idea, Hanji enganchó sus dedos en las trabillas delanteras de su pantalón, tirando hacia abajo sólo un poco. Él echó la cabeza atrás, anticipando el momento en que por fin lo tomara. Subió las manos y le estrujó los pechos con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla parar un momento y recargarse en él, como buscando temple. Tomó sus muñecas, urgiéndolo a sostenerla por la cintura.

—Espera, es mi turno. Sin distracciones. —le susurró, entrecortada.

Obedeció.

En ese momento, por más difícil que fuera quedarse quieto, le provocaba el dejarse hacer, sabiendo que lo deseaba del mismo modo en que él a ella.

Podría haber asumido el rol dominante al entrar a la habitación y tomarla sin sentido, bestial y duro como sus instintos le decían, pero el juego previo que estaba siguiendo era algo con lo que estaba más que complacido, y era mejor de lo que pensó. Quería explorar todos los aspectos de la sexualidad de Hanji, y dejarse llevar en la corriente de su voluntad.

Incluso si ella sólo quisiera sostenerle entre sus brazos, estaba bien con eso.

La vio desabotonarle la camisa y bajarle el pantalón hasta las rodillas, suspiró mientras le besaba el cuello, el pecho, los costados y seguía con su descenso, guiándose por la delgada línea de bello azabache que le comenzaba por el ombligo y desembocaba en su entrepierna.

Sostuvo su miembro con firmeza, dando firmes estocadas antes de lamer la húmeda punta. Levi jadeó un poco, enredó los dedos en el cabello de Hanji, invitándola a tomarlo de una vez entre sus labios. La líder de escuadrón hizo una mueca de satisfacción y cumplió con la silenciosa petición.

Mantuvo un ritmo rápido entre su mano y su lengua, recorriéndole desde la base hasta la punta. El capitán no podía pensar en nada más que en lo realmente increíble que se sentía en ese momento, miró hacia abajo y la vio tomarlo casi por completo, rodó los ojos y todos sus músculos se tensaron. Se corrió sin poder advertirle que tan cerca estaba, pero Zoe no mostró ninguna señal de desagrado o molestia.

Siguió lamiendo y succionando algunos momentos más, haciendo que al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad le temblaran las piernas. Cuando le soltó, se volvió consciente que lo había vuelto un desastre. Carraspeó, todavía sintiendo el rubor que le recorría las mejillas, el cuello, la clavícula y parte del pecho.

Le ofreció una mano, mientras pateaba sus propios pantalones a un lado, ayudándola a ponerse de pie para de inmediato comenzar a desnudarla. Una a una fueron cayendo prendas al suelo lentamente, pues, aunque deseaba estar en ella con urgencia, también quería observar cada milímetro de su piel. Embelesado con sus curvas, estaba duro de nuevo. Le recorrió con manos y labios todo el cuerpo, desde la cadera hasta las pantorrillas, la espalda y el pecho, las mejillas y la nuca.

_«__Carajo Hanji, ¿qué me hiciste?__»__, _pensó mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, llevándoselas a los labios para besarle los nudillos. Zoe rio un poco y se sonrojó, tal gesto le provocaba una reacción tan pura cuando hace momentos le había dado el mejor oral de su vida. Ahí estaba de nuevo uno de los detalles por los cuales no podía dejar de sentirse intrigado por ella.

Aún tomados de la mano, la guio en dirección a la cama, pero a media habitación, Hanji se detuvo. Giró a mirarle al tiempo en que ella tiró de él hasta la enorme silla frente al escritorio. Le empujó por los hombros, haciéndolo tomar asiento, para de inmediato subir a su regazo, montándolo a horcajadas.

Por primera vez, sus sexos tuvieron contacto, haciéndolos temblar a ambos. Levi le tomó los glúteos, empujándola contra él mientras subía su propia cadera por instinto. Ahora por fin podría saber cómo se sentía estar dentro de ella, el pensamiento le hizo tomar aire con profundidad.

La escuchó maldecir por lo bajo, recargando su frente con la de él. Estaban perdidos el uno en el otro. Le besó la sien suavemente mientras Hanji se frotaba con lentitud contra su miembro.

—Me hubiera gustado notar tu comportamiento antes. —le susurró, con un gemido.

—Me hubiera gustado ser directo desde el principio. —dijo, por lo bajo.

—Cuando entrenamos la técnica de sometimiento, ¿por qué te fuiste así? —Zoe le miró a los ojos.

Supuso que en realidad ya sabía la razón, sólo quería escucharlo de él. Entró en un debate interno sobre decirle como se tocó pensando en ella, o no hacerlo y dejar que lo asumiera.

—Cuando me di cuenta de tu mirada, también fantaseé contigo, en varias ocasiones, teniendo que hacerme cargo por mí misma.

Otra razón para ya no esperar más. La besó largo, le recorría la espalda con una mano mientras con la otra tomó su miembro, alineándolo con la entrada de la líder de escuadrón.

Compensaría todas esas veces en las que pudo haber sido él quien la complaciera. Entró lentamente, esperando un momento hasta que Hanji aflojó un poco el agarre en sus hombros.

Fue ella quien comenzó a moverse, haciendo lentos movimientos circulares que lo tenían con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, soltando pequeños suspiros. Levi parecía ser más vocal de lo que había pensado, tomó nota de ello esperando poder explorar más ese aspecto después.

No seguían un ritmo exacto, solamente se movían, erráticos incluso, encontrándose en el medio. La tomaba fuerte por la cadera con una mano, para poder dar estocadas más fuertes, y la otra intercalaba entre apretar sus pechos y frotar el pequeño nudo de nervios entre sus piernas que la hacía jadear al ser tocado.

Los movimientos de ambos hacían que casi saliera de ella para volver a introducirse con mayor fuerza, hasta que Hanji arqueó la espalda, corriéndose. Enterró sus dedos el cuello de Levi, provocándole una punzada de exquisito dolor.

Antes de que la oleada de placer terminara, comenzó a moverse de nuevo, siendo alentado por la agitada respiración de su compañera. La siguió al llegar mientras daba algunas estocadas profundas, soltando un bajo y largo gruñido, sin apartar su mirada de los entrecerrados ojos de su compañera.

La besó mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos, la cercanía le permitió escuchar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como Hanji le acariciaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

La cargó hasta la cama, sin separarse. Cuando se recostó junto a ella, ésta le echó atrás el cabello que caía sobre su frente, brindándole una discreta sonrisa.

—Eso fue… —se mordió el labio, divertida. —Increíble.

En ese momento, Levi se sentía más atraído a ella que nunca. Le parecía una presencia resplandeciente, encantadora, única, inteligente y ciertamente extraña. Le hacía interesante la existencia, y al verla tan complacida después de compartir intimidad con él, se sentía indudablemente afortunado. Eso confirmaba de nuevo lo que supo cuando la besó por primera vez en el salón, lo que lo había conducido no sólo era lujuria, si no también afecto.

Con todos esos sentimientos revoloteándole en el pecho, quería pedirle que se quedara con él para siempre y lo dejara explorar todos y cada uno de sus matices, que le permitiera ser suyo totalmente.

Pero no lo hizo, prefirió no presionar etiquetas entre los dos. Ya habría momento para eso.

Ambos se rindieron al sueño envueltos en los brazos del otro y durmieron plácidamente, encontrando equilibrio en la manera en que sus cuerpos y almas embonaban a la perfección.

El tiempo pasaría, el mundo se volvería un lugar todavía más complicado y los destruiría un poco cada vez que se le enfrentaran, pero siempre que se tuvieran, con la promesa de ser el punto constante del otro en medio de toda esa crueldad, sabían que estarían bien.

* * *

_Lista la segunda parte._

_Me encanta la idea de Levi siendo un sucker por Hanji. Así nació esto._

_Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, espero te guste._

_Déjame un review, te leo ;3_


End file.
